bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolesh Araknise
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancarr - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday - - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'6" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 100 - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Las Noches - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Fraccion - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division -Novema's Fraccion - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Espada Velsa - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Velsa's Tower - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command } -Snare and Assasinate }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Resurreccíon Sunea to ansatsu - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon A katana. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Health 1580 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Attack 30 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Defense 40 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiatsu 100/115 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 40 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Speed 80/95 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zanjutsu/Arma 11 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda/Corpus 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hohō/Celero 11 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Cero/Kido/Lux 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Perks - - }} |- |- |} Personality: During battle he is a whirlwind of death and hunger. Loyal to companion he will quickly abandon fighting an opponent to stab another in the back if the opportunity arises. more of an assassin than a fighter, he can and will always play dirty. Outside of battle he is quiet and un-moving unless with friend. if among a group of people he doesn't know, he will tend to listen and find the lay of the land before saying a word. Apearance: five foot 6, remnants of mask spread across the forehead. six small white dots cant be seen in two vertical lines of hollow bone. Zanpaktou Release: snare and assasinate, Spiders glare Sunea ya ansatsu, supaidā no mabushi-sa =Ressurection= webbing creeps down from my wrists and forms up around my whole body. When the transformation is complete he tears his way out, revealing four additional arms each holding a long, Sharp poisoned dagger. Slits appear on each of my wrists on the original arms. All arms a segmented and can bend in both directions (meaning elbow bends 360 degrees, not just 90). =Abilities= Poison: this effect is latent, meaning blades always have poison on them(if wiped out more is produced from the hilts) poison is now considered a constant damage, Cure is currently being figured out, might just ending up lasting x turns depending on opponents rei, talking with mods on this) Shadow snare (Shadousunea:) i shoot long sticky strand of spider webbing from all the slits on my wrists. the webbing is strong enough to bind arrancar or at least slow them down the tensile strength is tremendous, but it will take a couple seconds to cut your way free. webbing can be used up but it also replenishes currently being thought up Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive